No Kissing Just MakeUp
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: She was a beautiful woman and if she wanted to hide that under make-up, he certainly was going to do his best to stop her.


Kazoo Productions ™presents…

B is for

Breathless

Rogue was tearing her room apart for the sole purpose of finding her make-up. For whatever reason, it wasn't on her vanity stand next to her brush and jewelry box. Which made no sense. That's where it always was.

She'd asked Kitty if she moved it but the valley girl had given her a 'Are you serious?' look.

"Your makeup doesn't really work on me, Rogue."

Her nice way of saying that she wouldn't be caught dead wearing any of it.

So it wasn't her. And no one else had been in her room before she went to go shower except Jean. That girl had buckets of her own make-up so not her.

Then who wo-

Rogue abruptly straightened and consequently hit her head on the underside of her bed. She cursed whoever made beds that hard and HIM in one breath.

Remy.

Of course Remy! That rat's been going about 'how belle you'd look without all that gunk on ya face'. How dare he steal her make-up! He better not have gotten rid of it or he was so –

Wait…in order to get her make-up, he had to have come in her room. And he'd gotten what she'd kept in the top of her closet too. So either he'd been cautious or he knew that she kept more there. Meaning he'd been spying on her again.

She was going to have to really hurt him now.

Rogue threw her door open so hard it hit the wall and bounced close. As she stormed through the halls to the boys' wing, everyone wisely got out of her way. At Remy's door, she slammed her open palm against it. No way was she just walking in. She learned her lesson the last time. Her hand just barely paused from slapping him in the face when he opened the door.

His face showed no surprise at her presence on the other side of his door. More than likely, he'd been expecting her. At least his smug smile led her to believe so.

"_Bonjour_, _cherie_. Love the new look."

She ignored his greeting and pushed past him into the room, looking around like she expected him to have her make-up on display. It wasn't, of course. His father would skin him alive if he ever did anything so rookie and stupid. Behind her, she heard the door shut, turned to see Remy leaning on it, and glared at him. His smile broadened.

"Where is it?" she growled.

"_Quoi_?"

"You know what! Ya came in my room and took it and I want it back."

He made no move so she added,

"Now, Lebeau!"

At that, he immediately pushed off the door and began to circle her. He was beginning to remind her of a wolf, but she refused to allow herself to be intimidated by his predatory smirk. Her fists went to her hips as he went behind her.

"What do ya need that mess for anyway?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," she hissed.

"Ya don't need it. It hides your pretty eyes."

She scoffed at that.

"I didn't come here to listen to your bull."

He was in front of her now, frowning slightly.

"I'm serious."

"You're delusional. And a klepto. Just hand it over and you won't get hurt."

He gave her a wicked grin.

"You gonna spank me, _chere_?"

Her hand shot out to slap him, but he dodged. She only got a glancing blow on his shoulder.

"You are a pervert."

"_Non_. I'm a man. And you are a lovely woman."

She snorted in a decidedly not lovely, disbelieving manner.

"Just look at yourself."

He spun her around with his hands on her shoulders, making her face a long mirror. Her white bangs framed her pale, flawless skin. Her black lipstick had kept hidden pink lips. Without the dark eye shadow, the mere grey of her eyes sparkled something like silver.

Over her shoulder, she could see Remy's eyes staring intently at her bare face, as if memorizing every feature. There was something else in his look. Something she couldn't readily identify. Whatever it was had her breath hitching in her throat, and she found she couldn't look away. In the mirror, his eyes met her own for a long moment. He bent down to kiss her hair, not breaking eye contact. For some reason, she didn't mind. For some reason, she wanted him to do it again. His hands slid down her arms to wrap around her waist, and he held her securely.

**"_Vous êtes la femme plus souffle que j'ai jamais vu_, _ma cherie_. _Vous ne devriez pas masquer_."

She didn't have a clue what he said but one word.

"I'm not your dear, Swamp Rat," she admonished him half-heartedly.

*"_Je bénéficient donc un défi_."

She stepped out of his embrace and turned to him.

"Can you just give me back my make-up already?"

"Hm. I thought ya came to get that other thing."

"What other thing?"

"Nothin'," he answered quickly.

Later, Rogue would find out that she was, in fact, missing something else. This time, Remy was efficiently sent to the med bay with a warning to stay out of Rogue's drawers.

* * *

A/N: these prompt things are so fun.

"You are the most breath-taking woman I have ever seen, my dear. You shouldn't hide it."** Forgive me if that's wrong. And "I do so enjoy a challenge."*

I don't know what the other thing was. You tell me.

11/29/2010


End file.
